Primera Vez
by Viictoriia
Summary: Sammy está nervioso puesto que es su "primera vez" y Dean estará ahí para guiarlo… aunque realmente resulte un malentendido, una historia de los pequeños Winchester. NO incest.


Supernatural no me pertenece.

Comentarios al final.

Primera vez

Sammy caminaba nervioso por todas las habitaciones de ese mugriento hotel murmurando cosas como "¿y si no?" "pero…" "mejor no lo hago" llevaba así al menos una hora y Dean comenzaba exasperarse.

-No puedes sentarte

Dijo Dean a Sam pero este no le hizo caso.

-Cuando eras niño… Sí yo te decía algo tu lo hacías…

El menor seguía en sus pensamientos y murmullos y el mayor intento ignorarle pero al cabo de unos segundos de murmullos y suspiros largos se desespero.

-¡Sammy contrólate por favor!

El mencionado se paró en seco y se molesto.

-No me grites Dean ¿Qué? ¿No te dejo ver bien Oprah?

-Yo… Yo… Yo no estoy viendo oprah por gusto… Es lo único que hay

Dijo nervioso cambiando de canal inmediatamente.

-¿De todos modos porque estas tan nervios?

Retomo el tema y Sammy le miro fijamente, hizo una mueca graciosa y después exhala aire.

-¡Como no voy a estarlo! Esta quizás vaya a ser la noche más importante…

-¿Por qué?

Dijo intrigado el hermano mayor.

-¿recuerdas a Melissa?

-Sí, es tu compañera de clases suele venir a hacer tareas contigo

Dijo sin tomarle importancia.

-Pues hoy voy a salir con ella… será mi primera vez en…

-¡¿Tu que de qué…?

No le dejo terminar.

-Qué coño Sammy si eres un mocoso… Como puedes estar pensando en… en… ¡Eso!

-Pero si yo ya no soy un niño Dean…

Dijo "el mocoso" algo ofendido, "Sam" como él quería que lo llamaran ya no era un niño pues pasaba por la etapa de la pubertad…

-¡Irán ustedes dos solos!

-Si

Dijo quitado de la pena y a Dean eso le parecía una locura, no sabía que decirle, tenía el deber puesto que era el hermano mayor.

-A tu edad yo solo pensaba en jugar videojuegos

Suspiro, tenía que pensar rápido… Tenía que explicarle pero el solo hecho de visualizarse a Sammy y a él en ese tipo de conversación… ni hablar, pero tenía que hacerlo y era más desesperante ver el rostro del menor tan calmado… tan inexperto.

-Tu… Tu… ¿Estás preparado?... Digo pues… ¿protegido? Tú sabes

Sammy le miro extrañado… y luego de pensarlo unos segundos y rebuscar algo en sus bolsillos dijo.

-Si

Tan simple… entonces eso significaba que Sam iba a lo que iba… eso solo preocupaba a Dean.

-Y tu sabes que enfermedades…

Dean no quería terminar su frase pues no quiera adentrarse al tema, Sammy lo medito un rato.

-Si

Respondió con algo de duda, pues de verdad no tenía idea de lo que su hermano decía.

-Y… Y… Y sabes sobre eso… digo sobre los embarazos... y esas cosas

Esta vez si logro sacar de su órbita a Sam, ahora él no sabía de que estaba hablando, pero le siguió la corriente a su hermano…

-Sí, claro… Pero tú de que estas hablan….

No puedo terminar puesto que Dean de nuevo le interrumpió.

-Y… y donde lo van a hacer…

Se sonrojo solo de pensarlo… por alguna razón se sentía aquello como una plática entre dos chicas adolescentes….

-Pues yo creo que en el cine…

Dijo avergonzado.

-¡¿tan fácil? ¡¿Así de fácil? Entiendes… Lo que estas a punto de hacer… Es especial…. Es no se…

Sammy no entendía absolutamente nada, estaba enfrente de un tipo que decía puras idioteces, bueno ya estaba acostumbrado a las tonterías de su hermano mayor pero esta vez se había excedido.

-Está bien…

Le dijo para calmar los tartamudeos de su hermano.

-Supongo que entonces cuando estemos en su casa… bueno creo que se me hace tarde ya me voy…

Lo único que sammy quería era salir de esa extraña conversación…. Por su parte Dean sentía que se iba a desmayar, le dijo lo normal, que se cuidara, que no llegara tarde etc., etc.…

-Ya basta Dean pareces mi madre

Dean suspiro él podía cuidarse solo de cualquier cosa o persona, y ahora esto… estaba creciendo demasiado temprano, no podía hacer nada, la primera vez que le paso a él fue en una fiesta con una chica algo mayor que él, y fue una maravillosa experiencia y si su hermano estaba seguro y sabia lo que era… pues adelante, vio como su hermano azoto la puerta aun con una cara de confusión.

-Al menos me gustaría haberla conocido…

Trato de recordad quien era esa tal Melissa.

-Ojala no sea una zorra…

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas llego su padre, parecía cansado y al no ver a su hijo menor tuvo que preguntar por él y entre risas "extrañas" Dean le contesto que había salido con una amiga, su padre no entendió de que iba, y estaba demasiado cansado y hambriento como para preguntar así que prácticamente se tiro en lo más cercano que encontró… El sillón y al cabo de unas horas más Sammy apareció con una sonrisa y también parecía cansado.

-¿Y cómo te fue tigre?

Le acorralo Dean, por supuesto quería saberlo todo.

-Bien supongo

-¿y no me dirás?

Dijo viendo de reojo a su padre que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos más aparentemente dormido.

-Dean no seas ridículo

Dijo caminando hacia la habitación dispuesto a dormir.

-Oh vamos Sammy soy tu hermano mayor me tiene que comentar como te fue en tu primera vez…

John Winchester casi se cae del sillón al escuchar eso, pero siguió en su papel de "bello durmiente"

-No hay nada interesante…

-Vamos…

Le animo a su hermano.

-Quizás luego te diga… porque parece que necesitas informarte, mira que decirme todo eso de protección, enfermedades y embarazos Dean eso no pasa solo por besar a una chica…

Dean se quedo en shock…

-Tú… todo el tiempo me estabas hablando de que era la "primera vez" que besarías a una chica…

-Si idiota ¿Qué pensaste?

Dean solo se quedo callado y rodo los ojos… mientras que Sammy se quitaba los zapatos y se acostaba en la cama.

-Si Dean dinos ¿Qué pensaste?

Dijo su padre aun con los ojos cerrados y riéndose por lo bajo.

-¡A la mierda todo!

Dijo furioso mientras caminaba al cuarto y se tiraraba a su cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Huy mi primer fanfic de supernatural, tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre estos 2, algo que se sintiera inmaduro al leerlo ¿tiene lógica? No…. Bueno algo fácil de leer con todo esto de la sexta temporada (¬¬) y que me encantan estos dos de peques, bueno me piro de aquí porque ya es tarde espero muchos pero muchos comentarios, no, no se preocupen no mataré a un gatito si no comentan pero harán más feliz a esta pobre (intento de ¬¬) escritora


End file.
